


My Bucky

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: It is still hard for Bucky to trust himself, but he is getting better and better, letting Steve close.





	1. My Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea come from listening this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BL5NTxl5rU  
> A guy was playing it in the cafeteria at the uni, and it was so beautiful!  
> It's short but I love it!

It was almost a year ago since Bucky come back to Steve’s life and half year ago since he was out of the hibernation. They were always tip toeing around each other, sharing small touches, but nothing serious. Steve occasionally put his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, trying to reassure him, but it was mostly like this. They rarely shared a hug, when Bucky’s need for some warm, gentle touch from Steve become unbearable, but nothing more. 

However, by now they were sharing a room. A room but not a bed. T’challa offered it immediately, when they arrived to Wakanda, but Bucky refused, saying that he didn’t trust himself, and didn’t want to hurt Steve. This changed approximately two months ago, when they just started to fall asleep in each other’s room, on the couch, after talking for hours. Then Bucky offered, that maybe Steve could start to use the other bed in his room. Now touches were a bit more often between the two of them. A little stroke on the shoulder, the upper arm, or lightly touching their hands occasionally and intentionally. It was only two months ago, and now sometimes they were sleeping together. It was just so much easier falling asleep in each other’s arms, skin against skin, pressed together, just like before the war, when it was just the two of them what mattered. 

Right now, they were sitting on the terrace, under the stars shoulder against shoulder, taking in the infinite night sky. Someone was playing on the piano in one of the salons not far from their room, and it was magical. Just the piano itself, playing beautiful melodies over and over again. They were lightheaded by the beauty of the sky, the music, the closeness of the other one and the love they shared since they remembered. 

Bucky leaned his head onto Steve’s shoulder humming contently when the blond man was peppering his soft locks with gentle kisses. It felt so nice, so warm, so safe. Just the two of them, alone, hiding from the world. 

Bucky lift his head a little to feel Steve’s kisses on his forehead and down on his cheeks. He turned his head a little to face with him, bringing his flesh hand to Steve’s neck, touching it with his fingertips. Steve’s breath was hot against his lips as he crossed them to pepper with kisses the other side of his face too. Bucky’s breathing got heavier and uneven. The music got more and more passionate taking his thoughts to with itself. 

‘Steve.’ He breathed quietly, his steel blue eyes opening, and fixating on the other man’s pink lips. It was only a second while his gaze travelled up on Steve’s face to look him in the eye. They were filled with lust, pupils dilated, slowly traveling on Bucky’s face just to return back to his lips in every second. ‘Kiss me!’ He asked, and he sounded so desperate, helpless and weak at that moment. He didn’t dare to do it, but he wanted it. He wanted it more than anything else ever in his life. Just to feel those full lips on his finally, just to become Steve’s again. 

The blond man didn’t say a thing, just leaned closer, making Bucky sight and stare on his lips. He loved his friend so much it hurt, but he promised to be patient to him, to wait until he was ready, and now he was. Bucky leaned in too, waiting for Steve to close the distance between them which he did.  
Steve softly pressed his lips against Bucky’s, capturing his bottom lips and the upper one too. Both of them sighed and whimpered into the kiss. First it was short, only a couple of seconds, only soft, featherlight touches, but Bucky didn’t protest. When Steve let him go, he leaned in, pulling him back onto his lips, parting them slightly, to give Steve the place for kissing him properly. It was firstly slow, they were gently tasting each other, exploring again the oh, so familiar lips. The piano got faster, carrying them away. 

Bucky opened his mouth, pulling Steve closer by the back of his head, pressing his lips onto the full, red ones hungrily. It felt like everything stopped existing. It was just them, the music and the tingly, warm feeling on their lips, as they were playing with each other. 

‘Bucky, oh Bucky…’ Steve cried when they let each other go for a second, still pressing their foreheads together. 

‘I’m here Steve, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise!’ Bucky whispered onto the warm lips against his own, as Steve kissed him again passionately. Nothing mattered now. They were caressing each other’s lips, desperately trying to catch up with all the lost time of the last 70 years. Steve’s tongue slid into Bucky’s mouth making him softly moan, as it was stroking his. Oh, dear god! How long was it since they were so close to each other? How long since they could just let it go and let their emotions drove their actions. Just like now. Steve’s fingers carded through Bucky’s long locks, which was a new sensation, but he didn’t mind it. The kiss was electric, sending waves of pleasure and desire through their veins. Their kiss was graphic, sometimes only teeth and tongue, soft moans and groans as they bit on the plump bottom lips or sucked it in their mouth. 

‘Bucky, Bucky, my Bucky!’ His name was like a mantra for Steve at this night, as nothing else was in his head except this one word.  
‘I’m here, Steve, and I love you, so much!’ His voice was shaky and weak, and Steve just noticed it’s reason in the next second. Bucky’s face was wet from his hot tears running down on his cheeks, and landing on Steve’s hand which held the stubbled cheekbones. He pressed his lips furiously to Bucky’s, kissing him with all his love, trying to calm him, but it never got better. The happy, relieved tears were just escaping Bucky’s eyes. Finally, he was here, here with Steve, safe and alive.

‘I love you, too Buck!’ He whispered when he let his boyfriend go for a second. ‘I love you so much!’ He laughed, because it was just unbelievable. This whole situation, with the night sky, the music and with Bucky, his Bucky.

The man he loved for years, and lost, and grieved, he was back. He was here with him. He could feel his hands in his hair and on his neck, and he could tighten his grip around his biceps and in his long hair. He was here, kissing him, promising to stay and saying he loved him. Maybe this Bucky was not the same and never will be the one he lost once, but he loved this one too, endlessly, and was willing to do everything for him.

‘You know, maybe we could ask T’challa about that shared bed again.’ The dark-haired man suggested, with a shy smile on his face. ‘I’m not saying that we will fall asleep tangled around each other every night, but some nights yes, we definitely will. Like today.’ He laughed before kissing Steve again, who was just beyond happiness. Bucky was here, utterly alive and utterly his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some chapter 2?


	2. Lustful mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is still uncertain about some things and very concerned about hurting Steve, but slowly he gets more and more comfortable with their new stage in their relation ship. He still needs time to move further, but far less than before their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I made a second chapter for this, because some of you voted for that, and because I really enjoy writing about this two cuties. It is maybe a bit less romantic, and more smutty, and a lot longer than the first one was. I'll try and make the third one a bit more romantic too, before the fourth. :))

Two weeks passed since their first kiss and it changed so many things between them. First, Steve was careful, he didn’t dare to kiss Bucky on every occasion when the mood hit him. He still wanted to give him the time and space he needed, however Bucky never failed kiss him back sharing his enthusiasm when he let his emotions carry him away. It took a couple of days when kissing become essential between them. When Bucky become comfortable enough with this new type of touch and the sensation it gave him, he couldn’t stop. The closeness and the intimacy kissing Steve gave him surpassed every kind of therapy ever was offered to him. It made him trust himself more, his own mind and actions. He just needed to kiss Steve when they woke up, when they passed each other at the corridor, when they were training, and no one was looking. They kissed before going to bed and before falling asleep. The shared bed was more than comfortable. The only thing Steve needed to do was to reach out and hold Bucky half asleep, comforting him, and preventing him getting his nightmares. Even when it happened, he was there, he could hold and calm Bucky when he woke up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat, shaking. It wasn’t easy, but it made them feel safe, cared about and loved.

With the kisses and the gentle, long lasting hugs the tension was growing rapidly between them. They found themselves more and more times getting lost between the kisses, hands roaming on each other’s body, being pulled flush against the other one’s chest, legs tangled together, tights grinding against their painfully hard cock. The time didn’t matter. It could be early morning or the middle of the night, it just happened, and they got pulled apart only when one of them, usually Steve, went further sliding his fingers in Bucky’s underwear. It was still frightening to him, let it go that much, let his instincts drove him, however he knew his resistance won’t last too long. His body desperately craved Steve’s hands and lips on itself and the pleasure they gave him. But it was too long since anyone else touched him there except himself, even if sometimes he used his metal arm pretending it’s not him causing his body shiver and tremble under its touch.

This morning wasn’t different either.

He woke up curled up on Steve’s arm, holding it close to his body, lips and forehead pressed against the hot skin.

‘Good morning, Buck!’ Steve’s voice was low and rusty from sleep, but he was smiling. He turned to face Bucky, letting him hold onto his arm as long as he wanted. The long fingers run through the messy brown hair, removing the long locks from Bucky’s cheeks. The dark-haired man smiled, eyes still closed and pressed a kiss on Steve’s shoulder.

‘Good morning, to you too!’ He sighed and lift his head to look into his boyfriend’s sleepy blue eyes. ‘How was your sleep?’ He asked raising his hand and caressing Steve’s cheeks, while waiting for the answer.

‘It was nice and calm. How about you?’ Steve asked, playing with the long brown locks.

‘It was good. No night mares.’ He laughed softly before leaning closer to Steve and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Before he could have said anything else Steve parted his lips inviting him in his mouth, lazily licking through Bucky’s bottom lip and slid his hand down to the back of his neck. They moaned into the slow, sensual kiss, and it was just one instinctive movement as they moved closer to each other. Skin against skin, hands running through the uncovered parts of their bodies. Steve bit Bucky’s bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth, making him moan into the kiss. His hand moved down to the metal plates, gently pressing down Bucky’s shoulder, making him turn onto his back. This time he gave in and let the blond man lay on top of him deepening the kiss, making his tongue invite Bucky’s in a passionate fight. It was so mind blowing, feeling Steve’s weight on his body, the warmth of his soft skin, the plump lips on his own. His hand went immediately onto the broad back pressing his fingers down gently, as he stroked the heated skin. Steve moaned and shivered to the mixed sensation of the cold metal and the hot flesh on his back, but he didn’t stop. He bucked his hip, grinding his hard cock to Bucky’s through their underwear.

‘Fuck, Steve, it’s so good.’ Bucky moaned as the hot lips disappeared from his and targeted his neck, leaving wet, red marks on their path.

‘Let me make you feel good, Bucky.’ Steve breathed between two kissed on the sensitive neck. The only response was a loud moan and ten fingers in his hair. He bit down carefully on the spot he remembered being the most sensitive on his lover’s neck. The loud moan as a response was more than enough to encourage him. Maybe Bucky changed but there were things which were still the same. Now Bucky’s hip snapped forward desperate for some friction, making them gasp.

Steve, as he couldn’t see any sign of resist on Bucky, moved down on his chest, kissing his collarbone, and his right shoulder. He kissed back to the centre of the white chest before moving to the left. When he reached the scared left shoulder, he carefully peppered it with kisses, not to cause any pain to Bucky. His body immediately tensed to the touch around his scar, but Steve’s tender touches eased his fear and made his muscles relax. It wasn’t an easy thing to him to get used to his different looks, to his scars, mostly the one on his shoulder, but Steve never forgot to kiss this particular area too, reassuring him of his love and acceptance to him. First it was unintentional, but by now he exactly knew how much it fuelled Bucky’s desire. Knowing that he was loved and safe with him.

Both the metal and the flash hands slid down on his chest and abs as he lifted himself onto his palms, straddling Bucky’s tights. He let him explore his body, slid his hands through his hair, then down to is chest and abs again, just to stop at the waistband of his boxers. The steel blue eyes looked up to him, blown by lust, dilated to the point they were almost black, silently begging for more.

‘Are you okay with this?’ Steve asked with voice rusty and calm.

‘Yes.’ Bucky’s answer was simple, before pulling his boyfriend down for a hungry, passionate kiss. Steve rolled down from him, never breaking the kiss, which was only teeth and tongue sometimes. He slid his hand into Bucky’s underwear, first only to his tights, then closer and closer to his hot, leaking cock. When his long fingers gently wrapped around it, Bucky nails dig into his shoulder, and a long sigh escaped from his lips. Steve freed Bucky’s cock with his other hand and started to stroke it slowly. The red mouth fell open and the blue eyes shut wide for the familiar yet fully new sensation. It wasn’t even close to that, when he touched himself. No. It was warm, firm and unpredictable. Now Steve was in control, and he could only enjoy his work. ‘Oh, my god, Steve.’ Bucky moaned, binging Steve close by the back of his neck. The hand on his cock speed up, stroking him just perfectly, making his body shiver and his fingers curling and straightening in Steve’s hair and on the bedsheets.

He was so lost in the sensations he didn’t even noticed when the blond head got lower and lower on his body, peppering its way with wet, open mouth kisses. It was only when he realised what was happening, when hot breath was fanning across his tights. He opened his eyes and moaned loud. Steve’s head was between his legs, just inches away from his pulsing cock. He couldn’t look away from the determined blue eyes, not even when Steve lift his heat and kissed alongside of the base of his cock. He didn’t resist. He was just fixating his eyes on the blue ones, letting his mouth fell open in an O shape when Steve hold the base of his cock pressing his lips gently to the wet tip of it.

His body shuddered, and he couldn’t hold his head anymore when the glistering, wet tongue licked his tip.

‘Fuck, Steve!’’ Bucky cursed, gripping the blond locks.

His hips bucked when Steve let the top of his cock slid into his mouth, and his grip tightened. The little kitten licks continued through his whole shaft than back to his tip. He reached out to tuck a pillow under his head to see Steve. His eyes met, and Steve let him into his mouth. Bucky’s breathing was laboured, and he needed all his stamina not to blow his load right into Steve’s mouth. No, he wanted to enjoy this a little more, even if the warm, wet sensation around his cock made him undone in seconds. He moaned every time as Steve was moving his head, bobbing it up and down on his rock-hard dick. The obscene noises he made with his mouth kept Bucky right on the edge. He let it fell from his mouth, just to grab it again and lick passionately only it’s tip, sucking out every drop of precum, which made him hum in content. The long fingers spread on Bucky’s hips preventing him to buck them, and kept him down on the mattress, even when he couldn’t control his body anymore.

‘Steve, Steve… Fuck! It feels too good!’ He whined, arching his back from the bed, frowning and biting his own lips. He couldn’t hold it any longer. The hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock, and the tender tongue licking it with every move, send him through the edge. He come loud, his whole body shaking, tights trembling, hands gripping Steve’s shoulders. His orgasm washed over his body in hot waves, giving him the strongest pleasure he could ever remember. When his back fall back onto the bed and his muscles got relaxed, Steve let him slide out of his mouth, and he swallowed the last drops of Bucky’s cum. He leaned next to Bucky, who immediately turned to the warm body next to him, curling to Steve’s chest. ‘You shouldn’t have to make me cum into your mouth!’ He panted, while his fingers were drawing random patterns onto Steve’s chest.

‘You taste the exact same as before.’ Steve whispered onto the dark locks, which made Bucky come back to the reality. ‘I wanted to know!’ This sentence made Bucky come out from the blissful state he was in from his previous orgasm.

‘You remember how did I taste?’ He asked both amazed and shuttered. There were times when he didn’t even remember to his own name, not to details like this.

‘It’s hard to forget.’ Steve laughed softly, placing a gentle kiss on Bucky’s cheeks. ‘You loved getting blowjobs at the most inappropriate places, and I was happy to satisfy your weirdest needs.’ He laughed, which made Bucky laugh too.

‘True.’ He nodded. ‘Yet you, you preferred to do it home. However, I think you preferred my hands over my mouth.’ He teased Steve, with a cheeky smile on his lips.

‘Maybe… but maybe we should figure out what do I prefer now.’ He suggested, making Bucky gasp and his steel blue eyes dilate again.

‘Definitely.’ Bucky nodded seriously, and kissed Steve deeply. It made them light headed, gasping for air when it ended. Bucky kissed down on Steve’s neck, while his hands find their way to Steve’s underwear, pulling it down. His flash hand got wrapped around Steve’s throbbing cock immediately. The air stuck in Steve’s lungs for a second, and he had to bite his lips not to moan too loud. Fuck, Bucky always had really good hands, knowing exactly how to touch him to make him lose it in seconds. It didn’t change either.

As the warm lips left red marks on his chest, the talented hands were working on his shaft, causing him tremble and grab a hand full of brown hair. As Bucky got lower, flicking Steve’s nipple with his tongue, Steve’s breathing got more and more uneven. His thumb run across the red, leaking tip, massaging it gently. Sharp teeth were scratching Steve’s hip bones, just before he wanted to encourage Bucky a bit.

‘Buck, I still love your hands, oh god! It feels, so good!’ He moaned, earning a content smile from Bucky.

‘Let’s see how do you like my mouth than!’ The brown-haired man whispered, right before wrapping his mouth around Steve’s tip.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Steve pressed his palm against his mouth, preventing himself curse, and Bucky rose.

‘Don’t even try, I know how much you swear, and I want to hear if I do something you like!’ He purred and kissed Steve longingly.

In the next second his mouth was back on the hard cock, letting it into his mouth, slowly getting used to the familiar taste and feeling. He started slow, testing Steve’s stamina, moving his head and tongue on his cock. He tasted good, the skin on his cock was even softer and hotter than on any other parts of his body, and Bucky loved it. He speeded up, causing Steve moan and shake. In a sudden moment he relaxed his throat and let Steve fully into his mouth, until his nose hit the blond curls on his belly.

‘Oh, Buck!’ Steve’s reaction just fuelled his enthusiasm. He loved to be in charge. He loved to do what he wanted and seeing what happened after. It was a thing never really given to him, and now it was just too sweet. He let Steve into his throat one more time, before changing to his hand again.

As he looked at the man before him, his feelings were overwhelming. The excitement he felt was nothing like he experienced before. The sight was beautiful. Steve laying on the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly, lips red and opened, eyes closed, brows frowning by the pleasure in his body. Oh, and the love what he felt in that very moment was filling is heart and warming his soul.

Driven by a sudden idea he straddled Steve and kept stroking his with his hand slowly. For the change the lustful blue eyes opened, taking in Bucky’s naked figure in front of him.

‘Is this okay?’ Bucky asked when he opened his grip to grab his own cock and pressed it against Steve’s.

First, the blond man couldn’t answer, the sudden pleasure was too much.

‘Yeah, it’s more than okay.’ He said smiling and tucking his arm under his head to see Bucky’s ministrations better. ‘Use your other hand too, please!’ He asked quietly, looking at the blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

‘Are you sure?’ Bucky asked, a bit uncertain, still slowly stoking their cocks.

‘Yes, I want to know how it feels, Bucky.’ Steve answered sincerely, which seemed to convince the other man because he brought his metal hand to his pulsing cocks.

‘It’s gonna be cold.’ He warned before joining it to the flesh one, and pressing themselves together. He loved this sensation, and judging by Steve’s loud, surprised moan he liked it too. Steve bucked his hips, stoking himself to Bucky and fucking his fists tenderly. They both moaned letting the pleasure take over, enjoying the new come sensations and the closeness of the other one. Oh, god, if kissing was amazing, then this, this feeling was from another universe. It was hot and thrilling and so intimate. They were fucking Bucky’s fists, enjoying the mix of the cold metal and the hot flesh.

‘Bucky, Bucky… Oh…!’ Steve cried out snapping his hip forward and he come in hot spurts. His body tensed, when he got his peak, kept saying Bucky’s name over and over again. The warm cum on his cock and Steve’s sweet moans set Bucky off endlessly. He come again mixing his cum with Steve’s, moaning loud, cursing as he felt his veins filling with the hot, bubbly feeling and rush it through his body.

Seconds later he sat on Steve’s tights trying to collect himself to move, and clean themselves up, but all he could do was lifting himself and lay on the bed, carefully not to make a bigger mess. Steve reached out and pulled some tissues, to clean themselves up.

‘I love you, Bucky!’ He whispered and kissed his lover who was still a bit numb and sleepy from his two orgasms.

‘I love you too!’ The answer was just a mere whisper, but it didn’t need to be more. Steve lift his arm, letting Bucky lay on his chest, placing kisses to the hot skin. ‘I loved this, Steve.’ He confessed, looking at the other man. ‘We should do it more often!’ He laughed, making Steve laugh too.

‘We will, Buck! God, you will be just as needy and kinky as you were, when you get comfortable with this.’ He laughed, making Bucky blush a little.

‘It just feels, so good! Being so close to you, feel you so vividly, every little move of yours. I love you so much, so I love doing this to you too.’ He mumbled into the wide chest. ‘I belong to you, and this makes me feel like that.’ He breathed lightly. Steve never answered just pulled his body even closer.

He was happy and moved from the last words and he couldn’t wait for the next. Not only because of the act itself, but because it made Bucky get better and better. It made him more confident, it showed to him that he is capable of doing good things, that he can make him happy, and last but not least, it made him trust his own mind more and more. He already trusted him, and day by day he was more and more sure that this Bucky is not that different from the one he lost in the war. He changed, yes, but not that much than he thought he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really want to write a 3rd and maybe 4th part for this. How about you? Do you want me to write it? :)  
> Also thank you for the comments for the first part, they are all highly appreciated!


	3. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a hundred years Steve and Bucky can go to their first official date. But how does it ends?

What happened yesterday was much more of a surprise to Steve than to Bucky. The dark-haired man already knew he won’t be able to resist the urge in his body for too long, after letting Steve close. It was just a matter of a time when his body will win over his mind and let himself sink deep into the pleasure he was longing for so long.

It was a surprise for Steve for sure. Not that he mind it, no, quite the opposite. He was beyond happiness. He knew all the torture Hydra put Bucky through left its mark just as in his soul as on his body. Therefore, he was extremely cautious, and never really dared to believe that this day will come, when he can think about themselves as a couple again. However, they were treated as one from the very beginning by T’challa and everyone else, they never really acted like one. It wasn’t the sex, or let’s say almost sex what was changing his feelings. It was more the kiss and Bucky. He was less distant and less passive. At the beginning he never really started any kind of a touch between the two of them. Now, sometimes he was sitting in the garden, when an arm got wrapped around his waist and he could feel Bucky’s stubble tickling his neck as he pressed his face to the cork of Steve’s neck. Sometimes he was having a breakfast and got interrupted by a sleepy, needy Bucky, sitting into his lap kissing him passionately. Some nights he also felt Bucky crawl closer to him press his forehead to his back or shoulder, making himself feel safe. It was some kind of a miracle to him which he never expected to happen.

Every time they went on a walk Bucky was holding his hand, not being bothered by the curious looks they got along the way. He was happy holding Steve’s hand which he never could do publicly before. Back before the war it would have been unacceptable, but now, mostly here in Wakanda, it was more than fine. Their love was an opened secret since they arrived here. It wasn’t hard to figure it out what was going on while the doctors were working on Bucky’s arm and Steve was like a mad lion, walking back and forth in front of the emergency room. Also after the surgery when Bucky got better, he never left his side, they were inseparable, wherever Bucky was Steve was there too. Later when Bucky went in the ice, Steve spent hours day by day sitting next to him, drawing and occasionally talking to him. It was heart breaking. Just as the scene when he woke up, after the doctors figured out how to heal him. He was laying on a bed in the hospital, and Steve was standing next to him. Bucky slowly opened his eyes, and tried to take in everything what he saw, however it wasn’t easy. His vision was blurry, and his brain worked too slow. The only thing he was certain about that Steve was standing on his right, even if he couldn’t see him properly. His hand went automatically to the warm ones next to him, not letting it go during the whole procedure, what the doctors had to do after waking him up. Even after hours, when Bucky’s hand got a lot warmer, it was still linked to Steve’s. Since that moment Bucky was certain about the fact that the best feeling on this Erath is Steve’s fingers interlocked with his. So, as their past, secret relationship wasn’t secret anymore, they didn’t have to hide it.

They were just happy. T’challa and Wakanda gave them the time and the place to regenerate, to rehabilitate and the find each other again. The last one went pretty slow, but by now it made a huge progress.

After what happened the other day in the morning they felt a lot more confident. Now, Steve was drawing on the couch when Bucky walked to him finishing his lunch. They were silent for a long time, then most probably Bucky got enough of the waiting and rest his head on Steves shoulder. Not long after the turned his head and kissed alongside Steve’s neck and jaw, trying to get to other man’s attention. He was pretty successful, and one thing lead to another.

Steve’s sketch book was laying on the ground and they were laying on the couch. Draped over each other, breathing uneven, cheeks flushed, bodies shaking by pleasure. After it ended Steve enjoyed the soft touch of Bucky’s skin under his fingers, as he drew random circles on his flesh shoulder and his broad back. They stayed like this for a while. It was calm and comforting. Just listening to each other’s hear beat, feeling each other’s breathing, the warmth of their body and the softness of their skin. It had a certain pace in it, as Bucky was stroking Steve’s neck, breathing even, sometimes humming in content when the long fingers brushed through his long locks.

‘Bucky!’ Steve started quietly, running his hand down on his lover’s spine. The answer was not more than a sleepy ‘hm’, and a deep sigh from Bucky. ‘Would you like to go on a date with me?’ Steve asked uncertainly, however he knew he had nothing to afraid of, yet he was nervous.

Bucky lift his hand to look in the blue eyes, which were waiting for his answer. The red lips turned into a happy smile, and the steel blue eyes got filled with love and excitement.

‘I’d love to!’ He laughed, still looking Steve in the eye, smiling even wider and happier. ‘Finally, just the two of us!’ He added, earning a laugh from Steve too, who was, so relieved by the answer, that couldn’t really pay attention to the comment. Bucky noticed it, shaking his head a little. ‘You were really doubting, if I’m gonna say yes?’ He asked curiously and a bit mocking.

‘I never could ask you out before… also I have never asked anyone out before. So, it wasn’t that easy, even if I knew that probably you won’t say no.’ He explained, earning a soft kiss from Bucky.

‘Don’t worry, I seems you pretty much stuck with me now, and now that it can be just the two of us, I don’t have to get additional girls for the date either.’ Bucky remembered in a nostalgic voice. ‘So, I’m happy to go with you, only with you.’ He smiled, placing another, longer, deeper kiss on the red lips in front of him. Steve hummed happily, and greeted the warm lips eagerly.

‘I wasn’t thinking about anything big.’ He broke the kiss, speaking a little hesitant. ‘Just you and me, maybe go to the zoo, eat something, walk around…’ He lifted his gaze to meet the steel blue ones, which were, oh, so excited. ‘But if you want, we can go on a dinner, and drink champagne and…’ He couldn’t finish because Bucky made him mute with a kiss.

‘The first option sounds perfect. The last thing I want to do is ruin some hell expensive suit because of my arm.’ He lifted his metal limb, pouting slightly. ‘Also, I’d feel bad ruining your suit too…’ He added and for a second a cheeky grin appeared on his lips.

‘Mine?’ The blond man asked raising his brows, and biting his bottom lip.

‘Yeah. You know, I have the strength to restrain myself from rip off all your clothes and make love to you, if you wear something casual, but with a suit. Maybe we wouldn’t even get to the restaurant.’ He laughed, honestly amazed Steve by his sincere words.

‘You, you want to do this to me?’ He asked in disbelief.

‘Yes, it’s just, I don’t really dare to do so. I’m afraid, I’ll get carried away and hurt you, or hold you too strong with this arm, and I couldn’t forget it to myself.’ He whispered, looking down, to hide his face from Steve.

‘You don’t have to! I don’t expect you to do anything what you don’t feel okay with. Alright? This date, if at the end we just come home, you kiss me and say you had a good time, I’ll be happy. I’m not doing this because I expect you to sleep with me in return, okay?’ Steve asked, sliding his fingers under the stubbled chin to lift Bucky’s head, and made his look him in the eye. Bucky nod, and smiled a little, before speaking again.

‘You shouldn’t be so surprised I want to sleep with you. It wouldn’t be the first time, and you are gorgeous, and we are alive and… and I love you!’ He mumbled the last word, before popping up on his elbows shifting between Steve’s legs. ‘I want you, Steve. I just need to be sure I won’t hurt you.’ He whispered, enjoying the firm massage on his ass as Steve’s hands lowered, cupping the round butt. ‘And I’m hard again, fuck, this serum is too good.’ He groaned which made Steve laugh.

‘Yes, it really gives us stamina in every aspect.’ He admitted, pulling Bucky into a slow, passionate kiss. Their lips were caressing each other, biting on the other’s bottom lips, sucking it gently while their hands found their way to their throbbing cock.

It was fast this time. Fast and passionate.

‘Let’s have a shower?’ Bucky suggested looking down on their bodies, making a disgusted face.

‘Yeah.’ Steve agreed, slowly getting up from the couch, heading to the bathroom.

In a couple of minutes, they were ready to go. Steve offered his hand to Bucky, who happily accepted it.

The way to the zoo was short, they didn’t really meet with anyone. They got in really fast, and it was just amazing. It was like a big jungle. There weren’t really cages. The harmless birds and monkeys and little animals were running around freely, while the most dangerous ones usually were separated by water or, an artificial hill, which they couldn’t climb on. But there were no cages.

They were walking around enjoying the peace, and the beautiful nature which surrounded them. They occasionally got lost in each other, but only when they were alone, and no one could see them.

‘Look at this one!’ Bucky laughed pointing to a koala. ‘I’m so envy.’ He pouted, while walking towards the peacefully sleeping animal. He was standing there adoring the, fluffy, grey animal for a while, waiting for it to move, or do something but the only thig happening was Steve, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s waist and standing behind him.

‘Not the most exciting animal I have ever seen.’ Steve whispered, as many signs were there, asking for quiet. He turned his head to look at Bucky’s face. He was calm, patiently observing the koala. A little smile was playing on his lips, and his steel blue eyes lit up as the animal moved a little, opening its eyes, before going back to sleep.

‘Let’s go, it will never really do anything.’ Bucky laughed turning to Steve, who was lost in admiring him. ‘Are you…’ He couldn’t finish because the soft, gentle lips on his mouth. He hummed into the kiss, parting his lips, to kiss Steve properly.

‘Yeah, let’s go.’ They left and started to walk around searching for a more exciting animal.

‘There is a monkey on your back pack!’ Steve told Bucky, before bursting out laughing, at the terrified expression on his boyfriend’s face. ‘It’s just a little monkey, Buck. It won’t eat you.’ He laughed more when Bucky tried to turn to see the little monkey. It took a second until it crawled to the broad shoulder, curiously looking at the shiny metal plates at the end of Bucky’s hand.

‘No, no, little buddy, you really don’t want that!’ The brown haired man shook his head, but it was too late. The monkey crawled down to his fingers, tapping and sniffing them. Bucky lift his arm, bringing the little guy to his eye level. ‘Steve, what is this animal doing?’ He asked half way into panicking and halfway to laughing.

‘I guess, it likes how shiny your fingers are. But wait, I’ll try and get it.’ Steve tried to comfort Bucky, and walked to him offering his arm to the monkey. The little guy crawled onto it, happily walking to his neck changing sides, and going on the other arm.

‘Thank you!’ Bucky sighed in relieve, before looking back to Steve, who had three monkeys on his arms and head. ‘I guess he likes you.’

‘Yeah, they are very friendly and soft.’ Steve laughed, lifting his hand to pet the head of one of the monkeys. ‘Maybe I should be careful, the sign says they bite.’ He wondered, still petting the little animals, a huge grin appearing on his lips. Now it was Bucky’s turn to get lost in admiring Steve. He was just so amazing, and kind, and caring. He felt so lucky, to have him back in his life. He sighed before sitting on a bench where he could still see Steve and a white tiger in the background too.

After the monkeys left and started to play with each other Steve joined to Bucky, sitting close to him, sliding one palm on his tight.

‘Thank you, Steve!’ Bucky said, with a little smile on his lips, turning to his friend, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

Steve didn’t answer, just rest his head on Bucky’s bringing one arm around his shoulders. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the view, breathing in the fresh air, listening to the birds and the river close to them. Wakanda was the peace and all the wonders of the word in itself.

‘Look! They are feeding the elephants, there! Do you want to see?’ He asked excited and turned his head to Bucky, who nodded and stood up to head to the elephants.

‘They are huge! Oh, my God!’ He laughed when they got closer and closer. ‘Amazing!’ The brunette sighed looking up to the huge animal, standing right next to him. He knew they were big in every sense of the word, but he has never been so close to one.

‘Here!’ Steve handed him some carrots which he got from one of the guides of the zoo. He reached out holding the food in front of the elephant, waiting for it to notice. It didn’t take too long until it reached out and put it into his mouth. Steve gave him the second carrot too, and slowly touched his palm to the thick skin of the animal. ‘Feed him, Buck!’ He encouraged Bucky, who was completely overwhelmed about the sight in front of him.

He lifted his arm and offered the carrot to the elephant. In a second both of his carrots were gone, leaving his palm a bit wet, but he didn’t care. He reached out too to pet the huge animal, feeling it’s thick, rough skin under his. It was more than unbelievable and amusing. It felt odd to be so small and to feel so vulnerable next to something. He was a tall man, not particularly from the thin type, therefore he rarely felt himself small next to anyone or anything. He waned to admire this wonder of the word, but something interrupted him.

‘Are you making photos of me?’ Bucky’s voice was surprised as he turned and faced Steve’s phone.

‘Do you have a problem with it?’ Steve asked back, raising a brow, putting an arm around Bucky who took a step backwards from the elephant. ‘You are beautiful, and I want to remember to it. I can never know when will you disappear from my life again, and now I have the assets for make as many memories as I can.’ He explained, still holding his boyfriend’s shoulder as they walked back into the forest.

‘I’m not going anywhere, I have already told you. So, you can see my sorry ass every day in the rest of our life.’ He laughed, bringing his hand to Steve’s, holding the long fingers with his.

‘I wish I could see it right now! You do have a perfect ass! Even before the war you had this gorgeous, perfect body. I still kind of blame it for falling for you.’ He laughed quietly, stopping and turning a bit to face Bucky, resting his hands on his cheeks.

‘You sound like a stupid teenage boy, who is in love.’ Bucky complained smiling, but let his arms rest against Steve’s back and hips.

‘Maybe because I am in love, punk!’ Their lips slightly brushed against each other before meeting in a gentle, loving kiss. ‘And it feels so damn good to say it out loud finally!’ He added leaning back to the plump lips once again for a more passionate kiss.

‘Yes, it does! Also, kissing you in public is something insane, I have never dared to believe that this day will come. I was more than tired with the hiding and denying in the ‘40s. Fuck, I love you so much, and I want everyone to know, and I don’t care about their opinion.’ The brown-haired man pulled his lover back by his collar to a rough, short kiss.

‘Now you sound like a teenage boy in love.’ Steve laughed, making Bucky’s eyes lit up and his cheeks turn a bit red.

‘Because I am in love too, and I just have the best date ever!’ He laughed still a bit blushing, holding Steve’s hand as they walked towards the exit.

The blond man didn’t say anything, just lightly squished the warm palm in his. The walk to home was quite short and quiet, both of them sunk into their thoughts. 

‘I’m starving!’ Bucky complained and fall into the huge bed. 

‘And you are intending to eat the bed?’ Steve mocked him while got rid of his shirt to put on something more comfortable. ‘What?’ He stopped mid motion as he fel the intense gaze of the steel blue eyes. 

‘I was thinking, we could eat in the bed.’ Bucky licked his lips.’I mean I could definitely have you as a snack or an aperitif.’ He breathed heavily trailing his eyes on Steve’s figure. ‘Than we can have dinner, I could have bite on that perfect little ass of yours. After this would come the dessert, sucking on your pretty cock like some sweet stick.’ He explained with voice low, it going into the very details, amusing Steve, who was standing still, deeply blushing, with his creativity and kinkiness. 

‘I’ll get you a sandwich!’ He said fast still being under the effect of the previous little monologue as he opened the door to leave the room. 

‘Come on, Steve! It wasn’t that bad! You want this, admit it!’ The brunette yelled after him, but he got no answer. ‘He enjoyed it.’ Bucky huffed a little turning to his back covering his eyes with his hands. 

When Steve was back he was asleep. Breathing deeply, even. His long, brown locks were splayed out on the pillows giving him an unusually soft look. Steve put down the little tray he was carrying before sitting on the bed. Ha was quietly admiring Bucky, thanking to God a million times that he led back his lover to him. However it still seemed unbelievable, that he was there in his bed, alive, sleeping calmly. It was hard to believe that it is real, that he is real. Steve reached out to touch his cheek which was slightly blushed as he was sleeping. He knew he will wake his boyfriend but he couldn’t resist. His fingertips lightly gazed through the soft skin, the light stubble and the pink lips, which opened up a little placing a gentle kiss on his digits. 

‘Hey sleepy head!’ He smiled, looking down to the cloudy blue eyes. 

‘Oh, hey. Sorry, I fall asleep. I didn’t mean to.’ As Bucky sat up his lips immediately met with Steve’s. 

‘It’s alright. I brought you something to fulfill your weird desires and to close out first date in a little more fancy way.’ He explained turning his head to the bottle of champagne, bowl of strawberries and some cream on the tray. Bucky’s face lit up and turned his head for another happy kiss. 

‘Good! Let’s start with the cream!’ He clapped his hands, but instead he grabbed the two glasses and some strawberries handing them to Steve. ‘To our first official date!’ He raised his glass earning a laugh from Steve, lifting his glass too.

‘To all the happy moments we shared together! He said and touched his glass to Bucky’s. 

The bowl of strawberry was long gone by the time they finished the half of the bottle, thanks to Bucky. He loved to put them into Steve’s mouth and bite the half of it starting some heavy make out sessions. The champagne was gone fast after when there was less distraction. By the time it was gone they were laying on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, their shirts were already on the gorund. Eyes gazing on their beautiful bodies, nicely built muscles and red lips from the long kisses.

‘It’s time to strip, Stevie!’’ Bucky mumbled before pulling a sticky line on Steve’s lips with the cream, cleaning it with his lips and tongue. ‘I need to know how does the cream taste on your pretty cock… for science!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the last chapter? Is it gonna be fluffy or smutty?


End file.
